


songs

by hagridsboots



Series: Music [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Music [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565050





	1. Bebe Rexha 🍇 23

****

**My Favorite Songs:**

**1\. Back to You 🍇**

**2\. I'm Gonna Show You Crazy 🍇**

**3\. In The Name Of Love 🍇**

**4\. Last Hurrah 🍇**

**5\. Not 20 Anymore 🍇**

**6\. I'm a Mess 🍇**

**7\. Knees 🍇**

**8\. Bad Bitch 🍇**

**9\. I Got You 🍇**

**10\. Self Control 🍇**

**11\. Ferreri 🍇**

**12\. 2 Souls On Fire 🍇**

**13\. Not The One 🍇**

**14\. Atmosphere 🍇**

**15\. Gateway Drug 🍇**

**16\. I Got Time 🍇**

**17\. Shining Star 🍇**

**18\. No Broken Hearts 🍇**

**19\. Small Doses 🍇**

**20\. Meant To Be 🍇**

**21\. F.F.F. 🍇**

**22\. That's It 🍇**

**23\. Girls 🍇**


	2. Selena Gomez 12

**1\. Birthday 🍈**

**2\. Come And Get It 🍈**

**3\. Kill Em With Kindness 🍈**

**4\. Hands To Myself 🍈**

**5\. Same Old Love 🍈**

**6\. Good For You 🍈**

**7\. Bad Liar 🍈**

**8\. Fetish 🍈**

**9\. Wolves 🍈**

**10\. Back To You 🍈**

**11\. Rock God 🍈**

**12\. That's More Like It 🍈**


	3. Taylor Swift 31

**1\. Tim McGraw 🍉**

**2\. Picture To Burn 🍉**

**3\. Stay Beautiful 🍉**

**4\. Should've Said No 🍉**

**5\. Mary's Song (Oh My My My) 🍉**

**6\. Our Song 🍉**

**7\. I'm Only Me When I'm With You 🍉**

**8\. Teardrops On My Guitar 🍉**

**9\. Love Story 🍉**

**10\. White Horse 🍉**

**11\. You Belong With me 🍉**

**12\. Mine 🍉**

**13\. Sparks Fly 🍉**

**14\. Back To December 🍉**

**15\. The Story Of Us 🍉**

**16\. Better Than Revenge 🍉**

**17\. Ours 🍉**

**18\. Haunted 🍉**

**19\. Red 🍉**

**20\. Blank Space 🍉**

**21\. Style 🍉**

**22\. Out Of The Woods 🍉**

**23\. Shake It Off 🍉**

**24\. Bad Blood 🍉**

**25\. New Romantics 🍉**

**26\. Wildest Dreams 🍉**

**27\. Wonderland 🍉**

**28\. Look What You Made Me Do 🍉**

**29\. The Man 🍉**

**30\. Me! 🍉**

**31\. You Need To Calm Down 🍉**


	4. Miley Cyrus 6

**1\. 7 Things 🍊**

**2\. Fly On The Wall 🍊**

**3\. Can't Be Tamed 🍊**

**4\. Adore You 🍊**

**5\. We Can't Stop 🍊**

**6\. Wrecking Ball 🍊**


	5. Rihanna 11

**1\. Umbrella 🍋**

**2\. Shut Up And Drive 🍋**

**3\. Disturbia 🍋**

**4\. Stupid In Love 🍋**

**5\. Rude Boy 🍋**

**6\. S &M 🍋**

**7\. Only Girl In The World 🍋**

**8\. We Found Love 🍋**

**9\. Diamonds 🍋**

**10\. Pour It Up 🍋**

**11\. Bitch Better Have My Money 🍋**


	6. Charli XCX 🍌 19

****

**1\. Break The Rules 🍌**

**2\. Boom Clap 🍌**

**3\. Dreamer 🍌**

**4\. 3 Am 🍌**

**5\. Blame It On You 🍌**

**6\. Roll With Me 🍌**

**7\. Emotional** **🍌**

**8\. ILY2 🍌**

**9\. White Roses 🍌**

**10\. Babygirl 🍌**

**11\. Drugs 🍌**

**12\. Lipgloss 🍌**

**13\. I Got It 🍌**

**14\. Vroom Vroom 🍌**

**15\. Boys 🍌**

**16\. 1999 🍌**

**17\. Girls 🍌**

**18\. Bitches 🍌**

**19\. I Love It 🍌**


	7. Avril Lavigne 🍍31

****

**1\. Complicated 🍍**

**2\. Sk8er Boi 🍍**

**3\. Things I'll Never Say 🍍**

**4\. My Happy Ending 🍍**

**5\. Girlfriend 🍍**

**6\. I Can Do Better 🍍**

**7\. Runaway 🍍**

**8\. The Best Damn Thing 🍍**

**9\. When You're Gone 🍍**

**10\. Everything Back But You 🍍**

**11\. Hot 🍍**

**12\. I Don't Have To Try 🍍**

**13\. One Of Those Girls 🍍**

**14\. Keep Holding On 🍍**

**15\. What The Hell 🍍**

**16\. Wish You Were Here 🍍**

**17\. Smile 🍍**

**18\. Everybody Hurts 🍍**

**19\. Alice 🍍**

**20\. Bad Repuation 🍍**

**21\. Rock N Roll 🍍**

**22\. Here's To Never Giving Up 🍍**

**23\. 17 🍍**

**24\. Bitchin' Summer 🍍**

**25\. Bad Girl 🍍**

**26\. Hello Kitty 🍍**

**27\. Sippin' On Sunshine 🍍**

**28\. Falling Fast 🍍**

**29\. Hush Hush 🍍**

**30\. How You Remind Me 🍍**

**31\. Dumb Blonde 🍍**


	8. Doja Cat 🍒 18

**1\. Go To Town 🍒**

**2\. Candy 🍒**

**3\. Juicy 🍒**

**4\. Tia Tamera 🍒**

**5\. Mooo! 🍒**

**6\. Cyber Sex 🍒**

**7\. Rules 🍒**

**8\. Bottom Bitch 🍒**

**9\. Boss Bitch 🍒**

**10\. Roll With Us 🍒**

**11\. Cookie Jar 🍒**

**12\. Say So 🍒**

**13\. Beautiful 🍒**

**14\. Casual 🍒**

**15\. Fancy 🍒**

**16\. Down Low 🍒**

**17\. Like That 🍒**

**18\. Shine 🍒**


	9. Ava Max 🥭 5

****

**1\. Salt 🥭**

**2\. Not Your Barbie Girl 🥭**

**3\. So Am I 🥭**

**4\. Sweet But Psycho 🥭**

**5\. My Way 🥭**


	10. Lady Gaga 🍎 35

****

**1\. Just Dance 🍎**

**2\. LoveGame 🍎**

**3\. Paparazzi 🍎**

**4\. Poker Face 🍎**

**5\. Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) 🍎**

**6\. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich 🍎**

**7\. The Fame 🍎**

**8\. Starstruck 🍎**

**9\. Boys Boys Boys 🍎**

**10\. Paper Gangsta 🍎**

**11\. Summerboy 🍎**

**12\. Bad Romance 🍎**

**13\. Alejandro 🍎**

**14\. Monster 🍎**

**15\. Speechless 🍎**

**16\. Telephone 🍎**

**17\. Teeth 🍎**

**18\. Marry The Night 🍎**

**19\. Born This Way 🍎**

**20\. Goverment Hooker 🍎**

**21\. Judas 🍎**

**22\. Hair 🍎**

**23\. Schiebe 🍎**

**24\. Bloody Mary 🍎**

**25\. You and I 🍎**

**26\. The Edge Of Glory 🍎**

**27\. Venus 🍎**

**28\. G.U.Y. 🍎**

**29\. MANiCURE 🍎**

**30\. Donetella 🍎**

**31\. Applause 🍎**

**32\. Joanne 🍎**

**33\. Perfect Illusion 🍎**

**34\. Million Reasons 🍎**

**35\. Always Remember Us This Way 🍎**


	11. Meghan Trainor 7

****

**1\. No 🍏**

**2\. All About That Bass 🍏**

**3\. Me Too 🍏**

**4\. Dear Future Husband 🍏**

**5\. Lips Are Movin 🍏**

**6\. I'm A Lady 🍏**

**7\. Marvin Gaye 🍏**


	12. Christina Aguilera 5

**1\. Genie In A Bottle 🍐**

**2\. Lady Marmalade 🍐**

**3\. Candyman 🍐**

**4\. Fighter 🍐**

**5\. Beautiful 🍐**


	13. Fergie 🍑 8

****

**1\. Big Girls Don't Cry 🍑**

**2\. A Little Bit Of Party Never Killed Nobody 🍑**

**3\. MILF $ 🍑**

**4\. Fergalicious**

**5\. L.A. Love 🍑**

**6\. Glamorous** **🍑**

**7\. London Bridge 🍑**

**8\. Clumsy 🍑**


	14. Lily Allen 🍓 4

**1\. Smile 🍓**

**2\. Alfie 🍓**

**3\. Fuck You 🍓**

**4\. Hard Out Here**


End file.
